


New Discoveries

by Laylah



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "If you're hoping for lingerie, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," Ahim says. She slips out of Luka's arms and goes to retrieve her shopping bag. "Though I suppose there's always next time!"





	

Ahim comes back from her shopping adventure fizzing with energy and more than a little excited about sharing her discoveries with Luka. Of course it makes sense that a thriving planet like Earth would have the sorts of things she found today, but knowing that and actually having her hands on the goods are two very different things.

And then Luka asks, "Score anything good?" right out on the bridge in front of everyone.

Ahim puts on her best pirate face and _does not blush_ and says, "You'll have to ask me tonight!"

Ten seconds later Gai falls out of his seat yelling, as he figures out what that probably means. Ahim absconds with her purchases in a hurry.

Nobody brings it up again over dinner, thank goodness. A few times Ahim catches Gai looking at her like he wants to say something, but when she smiles at him he gets flustered and looks away. Good. Luka looks at her like she can't wait to get her alone, but Ahim pretends not to notice. The anticipation is a fluttery warmth low in her belly and she's enjoying it.

Of course, she also enjoys it when Luka follows her into their cabin later that evening, slips both arms around her waist, and says, "Okay, spill it already, you're driving me crazy."

Ahim laughs. "I wasn't trying to! It would have just been a surprise tonight, except that you brought it up earlier."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you bought something too racy for anyone else to see it? I was expecting cute dresses, not fancy lingerie or something."

"If you're hoping for lingerie, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," Ahim says. She slips out of Luka's arms and goes to retrieve her shopping bag. "Though I suppose there's always next time!"

Luka raises an eyebrow. "Now I'm _really_ curious."

"Here," Ahim says. Her purchases are in two boxes, which she hands to Luka. "Go ahead and open them up."

Luka weighs the two boxes in her hands and then opens the lighter one first. Inside is a little lacy confection of straps cradling a pink butterfly vibrator with an attached remote control. Luka looks at it for a second like she's not sure what she's seeing, and then her eyes go wide. " _Oh_ ," she says. She gives Ahim a long, considering look. 

"The other one, too," Ahim says.

"Yeah, definitely." Luka sets down the first box and opens the other one. When she pulls back the tissue paper, she lets out a low whistle. Ahim's second purchase is heavy, smooth glass, gently curved, with a tentacle's nubbly suckers along one end and a lightly contoured handle at the other. "Wow," Luka says. "Did you want me to use this on you, or...?"

"That could be fun, too," Ahim says. She drapes her arms over Luka's shoulders and leans in close enough to murmur in her ear. "But I was thinking about how much you like having my fingers in you, and how exciting it would be to be able to go deeper."

Luka makes a sound like she's trying not to squeak, and Ahim feels like _such_ a pirate. "When did you get so bold?"

"I've been learning from the best," Ahim says. She nuzzles at Luka's cheek and Luka turns to kiss her, hungry and warm. Ahim nips at her lip and kisses back, feeling Luka's arms settle around her waist. Being with Luka always makes her feel so alive, lit up from the inside, her skin warm and sensitive all over.

And Luka's hands are already tugging at the zipper of her dress, like the idea of trying out these toys is too tempting for silly things like patience and decorum. Ahim grins into the kiss, wiggling her way out of her dress and letting it pool around her ankles. She goes after Luka's blouse in retaliation and then it's a free-for-all, clothes flying in all directions. Luka is beautiful, the strong lean lines of her limbs setting off the soft curves of her breasts and hips, and she looks at Ahim like she enjoys the view, too—that hot hungry expression that makes Ahim's heart beat faster and sparks warmth between her legs.

They tumble into the bunk they share and Luka's mouth is on hers, kissing sloppy and urgent. Ahim skims her hand up Luka's side and captures the curve of one breast in her palm. Luka sighs into her mouth as she rolls the nipple between her fingertips. Luka kisses her way down to Ahim's throat and bites there, sucking hard. Ahim squeaks, arching her back, pulling Luka's hair as the bite makes her ache with need. They trade kisses and bites and touches until Ahim feels slick and molten with hunger, until Luka is rocking needy and wet against her thigh.

"Time to get your new toys?" Luka asks. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips swollen and dark.

"Yes," Ahim says, and kisses her again first just because she's so irresistible.

The boxes with the toys have fallen off the edge of the bunk at some point but it doesn't take long to retrieve them. Luka pulls out the vibrator and holds it up, looking at Ahim speculatively. Ahim nods.

The lace straps take a little adjusting but when they're fixed properly they hold the butterfly part flush against Ahim's clit, cool and firm and tempting. Luka picks up the remote, grins at her, and turns it on.

"Oh," Ahim says, squirming. " _Oh_." It feels good, pulsing and fluttering right where she needs it, and it feels so decadent, being able to just lie back and feel the sensations. Her thighs tremble and she knows she's blushing, watching Luka watch her.

The tension builds so smoothly and easily it catches her by surprise when she realizes she's close. She whimpers, fumbling for Luka's hand, and Luka says, "Yeah, I want to see you, do it," and Ahim tips over the edge into climax, writhing in the sheets.

When she's wrung out enough that it's getting to be too much, Luka thumbs the button on the remote, and the vibration stops. Ahim pants for breath, smiling, giddy. "Wow," she says.

Luka grins. "That was so easy it almost feels like cheating."

Ahim reaches for her to pull her down into kissing range. "Pirates like cheating," she says. She nips Luka's earlobe. "Besides, it's the kind of cheating you can do while I'm going down on you."

Luka makes a needy whining sound and grinds against her thigh, which Ahim thinks is probably about as close as she's going to get right now to a polite request. She pushes Luka down onto her back and kisses her way down in a meandering path that involves stopping for a bit to lick and suck on Luka's nipples, until Luka is squirming and bucking her hips impatiently and Ahim decides to be merciful.

She grabs their new glass toy and settles between Luka's thighs, holding the toy tight in both hands to warm it up a little before she does anything with it. In the meantime she leans down, pressing her lips to the arch of Luka's pubic bone and licking her way down from there. "Yes," Luka breathes as Ahim's tongue parts her folds. "Yes, please, yes."

"Mmmn," Ahim reassures her. Luka's soaking wet, the scent of earth and salt rich and heady as Ahim breathes her in. Her clit is flushed and swollen, and she moans sweetly when Ahim's tongue flicks against it. Ahim lingers there, teasing the bud of Luka's clit, settling into a rhythm that makes Luka shiver and her breath come short.

And when her jaw aches and she needs to take a break, she looks up. "Ready?" she asks. She nudges the tentacle-tip of the toy against Luka's flesh.

"Yeah," Luka says, "yeah, do it," so Ahim eases the tip into her. "Oh," Luka says, and "fuck," and "wow," which sounds like a positive reception. 

"You like it?" Ahim asks anyway.

Luka nods. "It's good. Sort of weird, it's so hard, but it's good."

"Mmm, I bet it feels different." Ahim pushes it in a little deeper, rocking it gently, and Luka moans. "Good?"

"Good spot, keep doing— _oh_ ," Luka says. Ahim smiles, repeating the motion, and Luka sighs with pleasure. It's a little strange to be using something she can't feel with, instead of her own fingers, but it seems to be working just fine.

And then Luka turns the vibrator back on. Ahim squeaks, writhing against the sheets, her lip caught between her teeth. It's good, the steady hum of sensation, and she still feels so sensitive from last time.

"Please," Luka says, and Ahim realizes she's let herself get distracted. 

"Here," she says, leaning down to press her mouth to Luka's clit again. It takes her a few strokes to get coordinated enough to move the toy and stroke Luka's clit at the same time, especially with the vibrator distracting her—but she can tell when she's gotten it just right by the way Luka's back arches and her moans turn high and sweet.

Once she's found the right rhythms it's easy, and wonderful in the way where making Luka feel good always fills up her heart with light. The toy slides easily, slick and squelching, and Luka's clit is hot and swollen against her tongue. Ahim keeps up the movements, steady and certain, and Luka grows tenser and shakier under her attention, until she hits her climax at last, crying out and arching right up off the bunk.

Ahim keeps going until Luka pulls her away. "Too much?"

"Done now," Luka gasps. "Fuck, that was..." She shakes her head, wordless. Ahim straddles one of her thighs and rocks down, pressing the vibrator into her clit harder. Luka grins. "More, huh?" She thumbs the button on the remote and the vibration doubles in strength. Ahim moans, shivering, and rides Luka's thigh to a second, spine-melting orgasm.

She collapses beside Luka, breathless, and Luka switches the vibrator off. "Wow," Ahim says, burying her face in the hollow of Luka's neck.

Luka laughs, wrapping her arm around Ahim's shoulders. "Yeah," she says. "Pretty good shopping adventure today, I think."

Ahim kisses the hammering pulse under Luka's jaw. "I think so too." She lies still for another minute and then reaches down to push the vibrator harness off. "So next time, you want to come to the store with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Luka kisses Ahim's forehead. "Of course I do."

Ahim tips her head up and kisses Luka deep and slow. "It's a date."


End file.
